


Intruder Alert

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on tumblr: You found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and I don’t want to tell you I was trying to rob you, but I don't know how else to explain this. I don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute, we should make out when I’m not clinging onto your window ledge for my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break In

**Author's Note:**

> Severe lack of Gavin/Reader fics so here is my contribution.

Sighing, you lean over to place your backpack on the floor next to the door. Having just come home from a long day at school you're tired and wanting nothing more than to just take a nap forever.

Walking into your living room to crash on the couch, you notice your open window and walk over to close it, swearing you had closed it before leaving in the morning. 

You see the fingertips first and then the body of a man hanging from your window ledge. Letting out a scream, you jump back before returning to the window to make sure you aren't hallucinating.

"I, uh, wow you're really cute," the stranger says, eyes wide.

"What the fuck... Um, thanks? I'm not sure how to take such a direct compliment from a stranger hanging onto my windowsill..." you reply, still assessing the situation.

He adjusts himself on the hopefully sturdy plastic frame, fingers red and sore from clenching onto it. "You better not break my window," you add as an afterthought, watching him sway minimally.

"Let me up then!"

"Explain yourself!

"Help me up first!"

You reach out and place your hand inches from his head, "One push and you're gone," you threaten.

"You're bloody insane!"

"Oh I'm insane? More like I'm a twenty two year old girl coming home to my apartment after a long day at school only to find a stranger trying to break into my house but failing, quite terribly I might add."

"Who said I was robbing you? Maybe I came up here to fix the nonexistent railing around the window, which is a real hazard just so you know," he replies smartly.

"Well thanks for the help, but I'm not an idiot," you retort, placing your hand on his head. His hair is kind of shaggy and hard, obviously styled to look tousled with a product.

He starts freaking out, tears welling up in his eyes. "Alright alright I was trying to break in and rob you but couldn't do it so I tried to climb down but I'm stuck please help," he begs.

Content with his answer and deciding you're not heartless, you move your hands to his and get a firm grip. Planting your feet against the wall under the window you pull and he climbs in. 

He ends up falling on top of you as you are not fit enough to be lifting a probably 130 pound man into your room, even if he is on the skinnier side. 

"Sorry, but let's be real this is the best position we could be in," he says, face inches from yours.

You get lost in his eyes for a moment and almost lean in to kiss him, but instead end up blurting out, "I am two seconds away from calling the cops."

"Alright, alright, I don't wanna go to jail," he gives in, getting up and dusting his pants off before reaching out a hand to help you up. This feels like some sort of weird dream but you accept it and watch as he heads for the door.

"I stand by what I said earlier; you are super cute. You should call me sometime and we can make out. It'll be under better circumstances," he jokes, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"I don't have your number," you find yourself saying.

Really? You would call this guy and go out on a date? A date with the guy who tried to rob you? You really are insane, you scold yourself mentally.

"Look it up, cutie. The name's Gavin. Gavin Free," and with that he's gone.

You close the door and lean back against it. What a day.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your fingers are too delicate for the art of robbery, you should take better care of them."

You bite your lip as you eye the time on your laptop.

3:30 PM

You're holding your phone, fingers outstretched and ready to dial the number from the page you had pulled up in front of you. The title of the page reads "The Art Of Missing You," and on it contains the contact information to the infamous robber Gavin Free, from a night ago.

Apparently he isn't really all that infamous as it is really an art blog that is better than decent, you have to admit. He worked off of commissions, it seemed and he drew for some type of cartoon comic. Finally giving in, you decide to call the number, bouncing your legs up and down nervously as you waited for an answer.

"Hello," he squeaked and you let out a little laugh. Is this the right number or had you accidentally called a twelve year old boy?

"Hi, Gavin."

"Hey, give me a second," you hear faint barking in the background, him yelling for it to stop and then all is quiet.

"Alright, what's up? Who is this?" he asks.

"This isn't very professional if you want to be taken seriously as-"

"Is this that cute girl from the other night? I think I recognize that snarky tone and attitude. Miss me already? Geez don't you know about the wait a few days to call rule?" he jokes after cutting you off.

"You're lucky I'm even calling," you reply.

"True. Anyway how are things?"

"If you're asking about the things I own in my apartment I am going to refrain from answering that for my own safety."

"Ha ha. Fine, you're just going to give me attitude? Is that why you called? I'll go. I apologize for the other day it was a moment of weakness and I think I had some sort of mid life crisis. Have a nice life," he almost hangs up but you stop him.

"Wait don't go. I want to see you again." It's almost as if you don't think before you speak anymore.

"There we go. That's the answer I was looking for. Tell you what, I'll come over now and you tell me exactly what you want to do, alright? See you soon." 

He seems to be one for prompt goodbyes, you decide, hanging up as well.

With the time it takes for him to make his way over you think about his excuse. "A moment of weakness or a mid life crisis." It's still suspicious, who gets a mid life crisis in their twenties and why does his involve breaking into your apartment? You'll have to be careful when he arrives, you decide.

Walking to your door and buzzing him in when he shows up, you prepare yourself for whatever is in store for the visit.

A few minutes pass and you open the door after hearing the bell ring. Quickly being greeted by Gavin in a tight grey shirt and jeans, leaning against your door frame.

"Hey," you greet and he walks right in.

You throw your arms up a little in exasperation before closing the door and turning around to follow him into the living room.

“Nice place you got here,” he comments, taking a seat on your sofa and looking around.

“Yeah, nothing too valuable…” you reply, wearily. You still don’t know much about this guy and have your phone ready in your pocket to make a call if he tries anything.

“Alright, I deserved that. Guess I should explain why I was trying to break into your house, huh?”

“That would be a great place to start,” you say, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch, angling your body towards him and crossing your legs.

“So… I’m an artist, but you pretty much know that since you looked me up,” he starts telling you, glancing over at your open laptop screen before you lean over and close it. “I actually live across the street in that apartment, and I wanted to do a piece on..." he trails off for a moment before finishing lamely with, "lamps."

"Okay what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That pause. Almost as if you were coming up with that last part," you point out.

"I was just gathering my thoughts, god do I make you that nervous?" he snaps, defensively.

Your hands clench into fists on your lap, of course he made you nervous, but calling it out like that just made everything feel more real.

Noticing the shift in your body language he realizes he's hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, uh alright then I'll be going. Really wanna avoid making you uncomfortable," he says, avoiding eye contact.

"Or," you intervene, finally finding your voice, "we could- uh we should just start over," you offer, feeling bad for judging him like that. Perhaps he is telling the truth, even if things don't add up.

He looks up, meeting your eyes and slowly breaks out into a smile, "you're willing to do that?" 

You nod, beginning to smile at how cute his boyish features become when he's happy.

"Awesome. Alright, so why don't you tell me your name," he suggests.

It takes a minute to register that he had given you his name and you'd never said yours in the first place. It kind of was like meeting for the first time.

"Y/N," you say reaching out a hand for him to shake, "Y/FN Y/LN."


	3. Black Leather Wallet

"This is so good," you think to yourself, chewing on the big bite, taken seconds ago from your homemade chicken salad sandwich. You're sitting on the grass outside of campus, eating lunch and checking some texts on your phone.

You wish you had something to wash it down with but you'd forgotten to grab your water bottle before you left, this morning. No problem, you'd just buy one from a vending machine.

Wrapping your sandwich back in the plastic wrap you put it down so you can pick up your purse. Searching with your hands you can't seem to find your wallet so you pull your purse closer to look through it.

It's not there, you realize, beginning to panic. You think to yourself, did I have it this morning? You don't ever usually leave it out of your purse so you're not sure why it wouldn't be there.

Thinking back, you try to remember the last time you saw it. Tuesday, when Gavin came over for dinner. 

You had ordered Chinese food but he had paid so you know you had your wallet then. Tuesday night was fun. You had kicked his ass at super smash bro's brawl. 

It was totally his fault though, who picks Kirby 3 matches in a row?

Pretending you two hadn't met the way you did really helped. There was almost no awkwardness and his personality fit easily with yours.

The pizza was good... Hawaiian, something you hadn't had in a while and it hadn't been too expensive so you didn't feel bad leaving the tip. Oh, the tip! You did have your wallet when you paid the four dollars in change and probably left it on the table. 

You hadn't had any classes yesterday so you hadn't needed it. Not having left the apartment in favor of catching up on assignments instead of spending money.

Feeling a bit better but still on edge you pull out your phone, five minutes till you've got to start heading to your next lesson. You decide to call Gavin, figuring you have enough time to squeeze this in.

The screen illuminates, 1:45, Thursday, September 10th. 

You scroll down your contact list and hit his name when it crosses the screen. It starts ringing and you grab your purse, standing up to make your way over to the garbage can and throw out the remainder of the sandwich.

“Hey y/n, what’s up? Aren't you at school?” he answers as you toss away your garbage. “Yeah but it’s my break. Well, the end of it actually... I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“Uhh... yeah sure, I think. What’s up?” he answers carefully, weary of what he may or may not be agreeing to.

“I’m giving you permission to break into my house,” you start, but he interrupts.

“What? Is this some kind of sick joke? I thought we got over this, I apologized like twenty times y/n!”

“No no no, not like that, ugh. Let me finish. I’m giving you permission to break into my house because I need to check if my wallet’s on the table. It's not in my purse and if I don't find it I'm not gonna be able to focus in my next class, and if I can't focus I'll fail and then-"

"Alright Y/N, of course. I'll go and check right now, don't you worry" he says and before you can answer your phone alarm goes off, which means you have to be on your way to class.

"Thank you so much, just please be fast and text me if it's there. I gotta go bye, Gavin," you reply quickly, hanging up and quickly walking to the correct building, bag slung over your shoulder.

\---

You hardly pay attention for the first five minutes of the lecture. Zoning out until finally, you receive a text.

 

Gavin Free   
"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's not there, sorry. We'll find it though, don't worry!"

 

Well fuck.

\------

You head home after the lesson, speeding into your apartment and practically tearing it apart in search for your small black leather wallet. Mind racing with scenarios you come to the possibility that he could have taken it. 

Gavin was the only one who had been in your apartment so it's possible he took it earlier or on Tuesday. It's a harsh accusation but realistically would kind of explain his defensive behavior and considering the fact that he had tried to break in just days prior, stealing wasn't out of the question.

You feel bad about thinking like that but where else could it be? You decide to investigate, maybe drop by his place and see if it's there. 

\------

"Hi Gavin," you say with a tight lipped smile after he opens the door to his apartment. He had buzzed you in only a minute prior, so he wasn't all that surprised to find you at his door.

You step behind him into the loft. "Hey, did you find your wallet?" He asks, back turned, leading you to his lounging area, where you take in the view of your apartment building across the road. 

A very clear shot of your living room is in place and you frown a bit at the whole situation. Crossing your arms and planting yourself to the spot you're standing, you wait for him to turn around.

He takes a seat on the couch and looks up at you, taking on a confused expression when he realizes your change in mood.

"I don't know how to ask this and I don't know what else to do but... ugh. Do you have my wallet?" you ask, clasping your hands together and cracking your thumbs, a nervous habit.

It takes him a moment to process what you said, when he does his eyebrows draw close together, "why would I have your wallet?"

Your eyes shift to the floor and then you turn a bit, sidestepping to allow view out his window. An open motion to what you're suggesting. It's awkward to see his demeanor change and you feel bad instantly. 

“You think I stole your wallet,” he reiterates, voice somewhere between hurt and annoyed. 

You quickly realize your mistake, stomach dropping as he stands up angrily and you jerk when he takes a step forward, thinking he's about to strike. 

You don't know how he handles situations and you kind of picture this ending very badly. Instead, he clenches and unclenches his fists, taking a deep breath before pointing at the door. 

"You should leave," he says, through gritted teeth. 

Making direct eye contact with you as you nod silently, gaze falling to the floor. You move quickly, retracing the steps you took when coming in and quietly shutting the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v sorry for the late update but i'm back and should have this finished by the end of the month


	4. Call Me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this have happened? You just wanted your wallet back.

It’s only been half an hour since you left his apartment, immediately jumping into bed to take a nap once you get home.

While you get some rest Gavin paces around his living room for a while, angrily munching on some chips from his cabinet.

No, you know what? he decides, silence isn't gonna cut it. He needs to say what’s on his mind.

He pulls out his phone and dials your number, not even caring that after three rings it goes to voicemail.

_Hey, it’s Y/N. I can’t answer right now so, please leave a message and I’ll do my best to get back to you. *beep*_

“I'm hurt Y/N and in case it didn't bloody well go through your head the first time, I didn't take your wallet. Don't bother trying to call me back... I need some space, okay? Bye." 

__He ends the call and throws his phone down onto the couch behind him, taking a seat beside it and rubbing his face with his hands. It was hard but he’s glad he did it. He needs to convince you it wasn't him that took your belongings._ _

__Chancing a glance under the table in the pile of papers, he sees it, the whole reason you two are in this mess, your wallet._ _

__Fucking hell._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__You wake up from your nap, groggy and immediately sad again, remembering what had happened. Reaching over, you grab your phone from where you left it, beside you on the mattress, and roll out of bed._ _

__Dragging yourself to the kitchen, you rub your eyes tiredly with your free hand and decide you’re feeling like some microwave macaroni for dinner. You go into the fridge, open up the lid to the tub and shove it in the microwave._ _

__To kill a minute while it heats up you look down at your phone, one missed call from Gav. His name in your phone as Gav instead of Gavin because it’s quicker to type, and you cringe at the two emojis beside it._ _

__“Ugh,” you groan to yourself, unlocking the screen and playing back the message. It makes you feel terrible inside._ _

__How could this have happened? You just wanted your wallet back._ _

__Listening to it makes you feel sick so you delete it as soon as you've finished. The microwave beeps and you put your phone down, removing your dinner from it’s warm confines._ _

__Grabbing a fork from the drawer below and your phone, you take them with you, making your way back to your bedroom. You set the macaroni down on the bed, running a hand through your hair in frustration._ _

__The right thing to do is apologize, right? You have to be the bigger person._ _

__You sigh, looking at his name in your phone, debating calling him back but deciding against it. Instead, you dig into your macaroni and open up twitter._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__Two days have passed before you decide it’s time to give him a call and apologize. The fact that there’s still no sight of your wallet makes you anxious and you've already called to cancel all your cards yesterday._ _

__Taking a deep breath as you hit his name on your phone, you count the rings until the automated voice comes through, telling you to leave a message. You didn't expect him to answer especially since you know your name is saved in his phone._ _

___“Gavin I… fuck I had a whole thing planned out that I was gonna say but I’m just gonna cut to the chase. I was wrong and I hurt you, I know. I’m so sorry, please… just, give me a call back when you get the chance. ____ _

____After leaving the message you turn on the TV and try to drown your thoughts out. You just want the whole thing to be over with and to move on with the way things were._ _ _ _

____Across the street Gavin looks out the window at you, unbeknown to you entirely. He plays back the recording on his phone and feels his heart clench at the tone in your voice._ _ _ _

____This was all just too much and he couldn't take it. Grabbing your wallet, he rushes out the door, down the hall, the stairs and out the main door to the sidewalk._ _ _ _

____He practically jumps across the crosswalk and pushes past some people exiting the building before getting to your apartment door. God, this was gonna be something._ _ _ _

____At the sound of the doorbell you jump, choosing to ignore it. Part of you wonders if it’s him and he got your message. The rational part of your brain tells you it’s no one important._ _ _ _

____You reach for the controller and turn the volume down two clicks lower. They’ll get the message, you aren't home._ _ _ _

____The bell rings again, and again, and again, so you jump up, ready to knock the head off of whoever has decided to intrude on your moping._ _ _ _

____You don’t bother looking through the peephole and just swing the door open full force. Whoever is being this irritating is in for an earful._ _ _ _

____“What do you think you’re-” you cut yourself off mid rant at the realization of who’s standing at your door._ _ _ _

____You give Gavin a once over, looking down from his rosy cheeks and panting face to his simple t-shirt and jeans. He looks kind of breathless from... possibly running over?_ _ _ _

____You get to his hands, mouth falling open at the sight of the black leather clutched between his fingers, recognizing it right away. What the hell?_ _ _ _

____You yank it out of his grip, opening it up to file through it, quickly discovering that nothing is missing._ _ _ _

____“You, what?” you ask, speechless and not even sure where to start. You settle for grabbing his arm with your free hand and pulling him into your place._ _ _ _

____You kick the door shut with your foot and let go of him, still getting inside his personal space. It was time he was as uncomfortable as you’d been for the whole time you didn't have money or i.d. or anything that proved your existence._ _ _ _

____He stays quiet, his face holding a guilty expression if you've ever seen one. His hands find each other, cupping together in the middle of his back._ _ _ _

____He rocks back and forth on his heels anxiously, debating how to start things. Does he take the easy route or the hard one?_ _ _ _

____You don’t give him the time, hand cupping his chin as he opens his mouth, effectively shutting it and tilting his head up from his gaze on the floor, so he looks at you._ _ _ _

____“I get to speak first, got it? You get to answer with head nods or shakes,” you tell him with authority, taking control of the situation._ _ _ _

____He nods in response, eyes flicking back and forth between your left and right, unsure where to focus._ _ _ _

____“I was right, wasn't I?”_ _ _ _

____He exhales deeply and nods slowly. You let go of his chin._ _ _ _

____“Oh, you’re so fucking lucky I’m not hauling ass to the police station right now and using all of this against you. I can’t even begin to fathom how hurt, how goddamn angry I am at you right now,” you say, on the verge of yelling._ _ _ _

____"Something is seriously wrong with you. How dare you? You act like you wouldn't have suspected the same thing if you were in my position,” you continue, shoving your wallet in your back pocket and pushing him backwards by the chest with your hand._ _ _ _

____“I wouldn't. I would've trusted you,” he mutters._ _ _ _

____“Shut up,” you tell him, tears beginning to fill your eyes. All your anxiety and frustration finally coming out._ _ _ _

____“And to think I believed you… You lied to me, you even led me on and I thought we were gonna be more than friends,” you confess, looking at him._ _ _ _

____There’s hurt apparent in his eyes so you soften your tone._ _ _ _

____“Why?” you ask, not explaining any further what you’re asking._ _ _ _

____“I, I have a problem,” he says, like he’s saying it for the first time. His lips trembling as the words leave his mouth and he brings his hands up to hide his eyes._ _ _ _

____He’s ashamed, he’s upset that’s it’s taken so long to finally admit he has a problem. It’s been addressed before by others but, this is the first time it’s sinking in._ _ _ _

____You take a step backwards, giving him space as he rubs at his eyes frantically. The skin around them is red and his eyes are bloodshot._ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry,” he chokes through a sob, wiping his nose and turning on his heel. He leaves so fast you don’t have enough time to process it._ _ _ _

____By the time you realize he’s gone, he’s already out of the building. You close the door and by the time you get to the window you catch him entering his building._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____You don't mean to look out the window, but you do. You can’t avoid the view forever._ _ _ _

____You’re greeted with the sight of closed curtains, the same way they were when you peered outside the day he left. You can only imagine the moping man that sits behind them, worried of talking to you again and of what he’s discovered about himself._ _ _ _

____You haven’t heard from Gavin in a month. He won’t take your calls and when you go over he either isn't there or just doesn't answer the door._ _ _ _

____Obviously you’re still upset, but that’s sort of on the back burner. You’re worried about him, is he getting help or did he just lock himself inside for four weeks?_ _ _ _

____You decide to use your last resort, figuring it’s the only way you can get through to him. Sitting down, you pull your laptop onto your lap and open up Chrome._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Gavin is in the kitchen when he hears the familiar ping from his laptop, alerting him to a new message, potentially a client. He had been getting a lot lately but by isolating himself for a while he’s all caught up on his other works._ _ _ _

____Scrambling into the living room he quickly pushes his finger on the touch pad, hovering over the alert before pressing it._ _ _ _

**Hey, I'd like to commission you for a drawing of your choice. Uh just maybe the first thing that comes into your mind after reading this message? I'll paypal you the money, thirty dollars. I trust you'll put it towards that new laptop. Also, can we talk when you get the chance?**

____It isn't signed but he knows exactly who sent the message and it makes his heart flutter at the thought. Even though he’s still messed up about the whole thing he gets right to work on the image, pulling up the drawing program and grabbing his tablet._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The buzzer goes off and you walk up to the door, pressing the button on the box beside it._ _ _ _

____“Hello?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, um, can you let me up?”_ _ _ _

____You pause, that’s Gavin’s voice for sure. No one else could have that accent but, just for good measure._ _ _ _

____“Gavin?”_ _ _ _

____“...Yeah,” he replies, tone unreadable._ _ _ _

____You hold the button down to let him in and stand at the door with it it open, waiting._ _ _ _

____A minute or so passes and you watch him walk up from the end of the hallway. His hands are behind his back and he looks nervous._ _ _ _

____He’s in a tight fit blue hoodie with some distressed jeans, a bit more cleaned up than you think you’ve ever seen him. Even his hair isn’t styled messily, it’s free of any fly aways and brushed down._ _ _ _

____You stand there awkwardly, giving a slight wave from below your waist. You’re unsure of  
your feelings but want to talk to him._ _ _ _

____He starts walking faster and stops once he’s right in front of you. You open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out._ _ _ _

____He smiles at you sadly, taking a deep breath._ _ _ _

____“I have something for you,” he tells you, removing a hand from behind his back to reveal a small bouquet of flowers tied together with a small blue ribbon._ _ _ _

____“What’s this for?” you ask, trying to stay mad, but failing as you accept the pretty flowers with ease._ _ _ _

____“I’m such an asshole and I promise I’ll work on things but I can’t stand not being at least friends with you and I’m really sorry for… well everything, cripes.”_ _ _ _

____He brings his other hand around and holds up the paper so you can see what's on it. Looking down at it, you see a printed out drawing of the two of you kissing at your door._ _ _ _

____The accuracy in the details is almost frightening but you smile wide at how beautiful he’s managed to make everything look. The picture is colored in the middle but fades out around the two of you to blurred edges and then to white._ _ _ _

____You look up at him with a grin spreading across your face, not expecting to be met with lips but it’s a nice surprise._ _ _ _

____You can’t do much with your arms full but you try to kiss with feeling, pulling his bottom lip into a lip lock. He’s the first one to pull away and he bites his lip, studying you carefully for a reaction._ _ _ _

____“We alright now, love?” he asks, keeping his eyes glued to you._ _ _ _

____When you don't answer he continues, "earth to Y/N," and you step into his open arms as he reaches out for a hug._ _ _ _

____You lean into him and this time you know it's consciously. He wraps his arms around your top half and cuddles you a little._ _ _ _

____"Y'know you're actually really sweet when you quit being an asshole," you comment, speaking halfway into his chest with a laugh._ _ _ _

____"So are you," he says and you adjust your head, smiling against his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"You're not completely off the hook, though," you say, your head begging to clear up as you remember the reality of the situation._ _ _ _

____"I didn't really expect you to forgive me that easily," he says back, looking down at the back of your head, "but I swear I'll try to contain myself."_ _ _ _

____Maybe you have feelings for the crazy British guy who you found hanging from your window a little while back, and maybe he has feelings for you too._ _ _ _

____Who says that's a bad thing?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! Love you guys and thanks for reading. :)


End file.
